narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amai Uchiha
Amai Uchiha (甘いうちは) Background Amai was born during the Warring States Period, and was the only child of her branch. Amai was in a close relationship with another member of the clan, Madara Uchiha. She was also in a friendly rivalry with his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. After the loss of 3 of five brothers, Madara and Izuna connected through their loss, inviting their friend Amai to join them in training to become stronger. Amai's large chakra reserves, along with her incredible chakra control and training with Madara and Izuna, allowed for her to be a backup medic nin when she was not in battle. When Amai was not defeating adult Senju in battle with her friends, she was healing adult Uchiha in the Medic tents and learning all kinds of Medical knowledge. Often times, Amai would join Madara and Hashirama in their competitions, things like throwing rocks. The boys were polite enough to keep some things to themselves, when she was not able to come or had to leave early. As Hashirama had also lost some of his brothers in battle, the three would imagine a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight. As a precaution, none of them indulged in their family names, but nevertheless figured each others identities out. Madara and Amai were Uchiha's, and Hashirama was a Senju; it was their job as ninja to kill each other, even if they were friends. Having to choose between her family and dreams of peace, like Madara she decided to end their friendship so incase they had to face each other in battle, Amai would have no remorse or hesitation in killing her old friend. This resolve awakened her Sharingan, along with Madara's. Over the following years, while Madara fought Hashirama, Amai learned Medical Ninjutsu to further her skill in healing. In time, Madara and Hashirama became the leaders of their own respective clans, and Amai became the most skilled healer in all of history. She was still very close with Madara, and constantly called over to heal his wounds. Izuna could have been saved if one of the Uchiha elders had not sent her to the other side of the clan, nowhere near where Izuna had died. When she arrived a day later, she awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan seeing her close friend dead, her parents bodies nearby. She had helped Madara get his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and gave herself the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as well, from her deceased fathers Mangekyō Sharingan. Rather than kill Madara to bring the era of war to an end, Hashirama offered to kill himself if it would stop the fighting. Madara and Amai both were moved by Hashirama's gesture and Madara finally assented to peace. When Madara decided to try to decipher the stone tablet, passed through the Uchiha generations, he got help from Amai, and they figured it out together. They learned of the endless cycle of failed peace and the destiny of battle between Uchiha and Senju, but also a means of unity for the world. With this knowledge, they concluded the village of Konoha was a failed experiment. While Madara attempted to convince the Uchiha clan and Hashirama. Ultimately, nobody listened. Amai and Madara left the village, Madara returned with the Nine Tails while Amai waited at their home. News of his death spread quick, and of course, Amai was the one taking the biggest hit of all. When Madara was brought back, the first place he was drawn to was his and Amai's home, where he found her and recruited her on his journey. That is also where they shared their first kiss. Madara shared with Amai his Eye of the Moon plan, and Amai helped Madara plant his Rinnegan into Nagato without the boys knowledge. When Madara connected himself to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to keep himself alive, Amai used a Jutsu of her own creation, Tainted Land: Soul Revival, to take the life left in others souls to add onto her own. When Madara found Obito and brought him back to Amai, she was the one that healed him and put the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag in Obito's heart as a fail-safe. Amai was the one taking care of the young Obito while Madara worked on Obito's corruption. Once Obito gave his services to Madara, Amai helped Madara to explain the story of the Sage of the Six Paths and the Ten Tails, the details of the Eye of the Moon Plan, and various techniques Obito would need in the future. As the last act, Amai helped Madara leave black Zetsu behind to provide additional guidance. At last, Madara disconnected from the Demonic Statue and in his final breath, entrusted his name to Obito. For a couple of years, Amai helped Obito to grow and took care of him. She also helped to get him to the Akatsuki, where at last, she died too. Personality In the beginning, she was a very kind and caring child. Her optimism often brightened peoples moods despite the war, and she was a very valued member of the clan. Eventually, her innocence faded and her smiles lessened. As she was thrown into war, her mood darkened and her smiles turned into scowls. She became a dark, pessimistic and bloodthirsty monster when forced onto the battlefield, and was a great asset to the clan. After she killed someone for the first time, the only time she smiled was when she was killing or with Madara and Hashirama. When she had to force her friendship with Hashirama away, her caring lessened, and people began to see her as the monster she was in battle. Only Madara looked at her kindly. That changed when she became a medic nin, then the clan warmed up to her again, and she regained her title as one of the most loved and trusted. The day she saw her most loved ones and second best friend laying, cold and lifeless on the floor was the day her smiles stopped. It was a rarity to see anything but hatred, malice and insanity written on her face, unless you were Madara of course. But even he saw only ghosts of the joy that used to grace her features. While Madara became the clan leader, Amai became the greatest Medical Ninja in history, giving her something to take her mind off the pain of losing those you love. Somehow, Madara would find ways to get out of his duties and hang out with her, brightening her mood little by little, until eventually, she was the kind and caring individual she used to be. Her main mood however, was always serious. She was calm and calculated in her work and always managed to stay focused. Even after the war ended, her calm and calculated personality never waned, and she never dropped her guard. When Madara was pronounced dead, she fell into a deep depression and often searched for ways to end her life. 9 suicide attempts later, Madara showed up, very much alive to save her from her 10th, and possibly final, attempt. Her body now littered with ugly scars she refused to heal, she shamefully faced Madara. Madara asked her to come with him, causing her to raise out of her depressive state for the 3rd time. That was her final depressive episode however, and her depression never came back, even when Madara died again. Appearance Amai is a light skinned woman with long, straight black hair and onyx eyes. She often wears glasses with red rims (similar to Sarada) to help her with her decreasing eyesight. She has scars littering her body, mostly covering her arms and legs. She has smile lines and permanent dark circles under her eyes, as well as callouses on her finger tips. Her casual wear consists of a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of black pants. While in battle, her outfit was a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha crest on it, and a pair of black pants with the Uchiha crest on the side. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part II Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. (Not finished yet, if you couldn't tell) Category:DRAFT